Red vs Blue Meets Gears of War
by hobofragr
Summary: Now officially on an indefinate hiatus due to many reasons
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N. this is my first fanfic ever. So don't get mad and yell or stuff like that. Just read and enjoy. Oh and I might not update for a while considering finals are kicking my ass)**

**Disclaimer: I dont own halo or any related stuff(really wish i did though)and I also dont own Gears of War or any related stuff**

Red vs. Blue meets Gears of War

CHAPTER ONE

It was an average day for Church, spent either watching the reds talk about something or yelling at Tucker, Caboose or Sister.

"WEEEEEEEEEE THIS IS FUN!!!" screamed Sister as she continuously jumped in and out of the gravity lift inside of the base.

"Goddamit! What have I told you guys about doing that!"

"Not to do it again." Replied Sister and Caboose at the same time.

"Oh my God! They both remembered what you said!" Said Tucker as he walked out of the base.

"Shut up Tucker, you aren't helping at all. Now lemme get back to watching the Re-"

"What was that?" said Caboose sounding slightly alarmed.

"It's probably another earthquake. We've been having a bunch of them lately and apparently Caboose is REALLY sensitive to that kinda thing."

After hearing this, Church feels a deep rumble coming out of the ground. Tex shows up from out of nowhere as usual, probably having heard the whole conversation.

"Did you guys blow something up again, or did I just imagine that earthquake?" said Tex as she looked at all three of them in turn.

"As funny as it would be, no it wasn't any of us that did it. Although I kinda wish it was."

"Church? Why do you wish it was us that made the ground's tummy rumble?"

"Because Caboose, every time something happens around here, it either has to do with one of us blowing up, or the ground caving in and us falling into some weird-ass hole… Which usually ends badly. Either way I just don't like it"

At that same time, on the red side of the canyon there was a similar discussion going on about the same earthquake.

"Okay Simmons, FOR THE LAST TIME! I DID NOT DO IT. Its that simple, and besides when have I EVER done anything around here except sit around and make you do all the work?"

"Sarge, he has a point there"

"Get the warthog Simmons, Its about time we checked up on those blue devils to see if theyre up to anything suspicious-like"

"Yes Sir!"

**(I know, I know no GOW side of the story yet. Ill get to it. As for now I have to go make sure I don't get my comp chucked out the window by insane parents because of shitty grades on my finals. This isn't a oneshot, so just hang in there till the next update R+R appreciated, especially that creative criticism stuff)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) I'll reply to any reviews here**

Plague Roamer: thanks for the review. That is what I had in mind at first but I'm going to try something different.

**That's it. Only 1 review.**

**I don't own Halo, Gears of War or anything else.(I actually think they own me sometimes)**

_**Recommended lidtening: Violent Pornography by System of a Down**_

"Okay Blues! We know your in there!"

"Well this is GREAT! First off we have to deal with whatever the hell is going to come out of the ground, and NOW we have to deal with the reds. Just perfect."

"What the hell was that?"

"Shut the hell up Baird, Marcus is tryin' to figure that out."

Delta squad and Alpha squad had just been ambushed by the Locust just before they were extracted. All hell had broke loose and lieutenant Kim was dead along with all members of Alpha except for Baird and Cole. This left only 4 COG soldiers left, Cole, Baird, Marcus, and Dom.

" Definitely not a corpser. Too big for that." Said Fenix.

"Well shit, what the HELL is that gonna' be like?"

"Aint' nuthin gonna stop the Cole Train no matter how big!"

"Yeah yeah Cole, we know, now shut the hell up"

All of a sudden the ground started to shake again. This time it was worse than it was before. Just then the squad saw a gigantic hole open. But this hole was in the sky.

At the same time all hell was breaking loose in Blood Gulch.

"What the HELL IS THAT!?!?" screamed Donut in an unusually high pitched scream.

"Looks like a slipspace opening to me." Said Simmons

"HEY REDS WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING?" they heard Church shout over the constand roar that had grown over the last few minutes.

"WE DON'T KNOW. WE THOUGHT IT WAS YOU GUYS." Simmons shouted back.

"LOOKS LIKE WERE GONNA HAVE TO TEAM UP AGAIN." Shouted Tex.

"WHY SHOULD WE TEAM UP WITH YOU? YOURE BLUES!"

"THAT HOLE IS SUCKING EVERYTHING UP, THAT'S WHY"

"Oh…. Ummm, Sarge? We might want to team up with them after that hole gets to u-"

Simmons was cut off as the hole sucked up everyone and everything that wasn't nailed down…

"Uhhh Marcus? You might wanna take a look at this."

"What is it Dom? Emergence hole?"

"Not an emergence hole I know that much, but I really don't know what they are"

"THEY? Alright hold on a sec. Cole! Baird! Get your asses over here!"

"Were comin' were comin' hold your horses"

"Alright Dom where is it?"

"Right over here. Dunno what it is or where it they came from, but they look almost human"

They were soon all standing over yellow, teal, blue and turquoise armored beings. What they didn't know is that these armored beings were most of blue army from Blood Gulch.

Totally clueless as usual they had been hiding in an abandoned building when they had all stood on a weak spot in the floor. Seeing as they all weigh half a ton in their armor, they broke through the floor, and ended up where they were.

"Whatever the hell they are there's some crazy shit about to go down"

"Oh yeah smart guy? What makes you say that?" said Baird in his usual smart-ass tone.

"The Locust over there, dumbass"

"Oh… I knew that"

"Well Gus looks like its up to you and Baird to cover the left, Dom and I go the right. Were gonna protect these things just in case they'll be able to help us win this war"

**(A/N: yeah kind of a short update but high school is a bitch and so is being sick)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: This chapter took a while since my spanish teacher has us writing a CHILDRENS STORY.Well on to the story)**

**you know what comes here:**

**Plague Roamer: I'm gonna try to keep the personalities the same as they are in- game. I think they have a list of all the colors at the roosterteeth site. as for whats going to happen you'll find out**

"Ahh damn!" They had been holding their ground for only a few minutes now. Marcus's lancer jammed for the fifth time. He got rid of it and switched to his shotgun.

"Gus any progress with those guys in the armor?!?"

"Shit, I wish there was, man. Hey wait a minute! One of em's getting up!"

"Ohhhh… my head… Where the hell are we?"

"Shit man! Your on Sera! Get yo' ass up before the Locust waste us!"

"And just WHO the hell are you?"

"Private Agustus Cole. And who are YOU?"

"Private Church, Blue army"

"What the hell is Blue army? Ahh nevermind. Just wake those guys up."

"HEY SISTER, CABOOSE WAKE THE HELL UP"

Baird had run over to see if Cole needed any help. "Uhhh whatever your name is, why did you only call out two names? There are three of your guys there."

"Yeah cuz the other one is a lazy asshole and wont listen to me for shit. He only gets up for chicks or food."

"Which one wakes him up faster?" Dom got back from the fight.

Marcus came over after finishing off the last of the Drones.

"Food definitely."

"What's his name?" Now Marcus was taking over the conversation.

"Tucker. Why?"

Now it was Baird who chimed in. "HEY TUCKER, WE GOT FOOD."

"WHERE'S THE FOOD?"

"Good he's up. Now lets get some things straight. Where are you from, whose side are you on, and WHAT the hell are you wearing?"

"Oh great, in another universe again…"

"What was that?" said Dom

"Uhhhh, nothing. Were from Blood Gulch, were on the blue side, and were wearing cybernetic-enhancing armor. With shields I might add."

"Well I don't know what the hell 'Blue Side' is but from now on you've been conscripted into the COG army. Well get you your COG tags when we get to base."

"What is that Church?"

"Ummm I don't exactly know Caboose. What are they uhhhh… what's your name again?"

"Name's Marcus Fenix. This is Dominic, and Baird."

"Ummm okay… but what is that?" Church started pointing to a very, very large thing.

"HEADS UP GUYS! BOOMER!"

"**BOOOM**"

"Church, Sister, Caboose, Tucker grab a weapon and take cover!!!" ordered Fenix

"Caboose! Grab that gun thingy with the saw! Sister! Grab that gun with the pump thing… oh. Just grab the shotgun. Tucker! Grab the sniper!"

"Hell yeah! I finally get to use a sniper!!!"

"Whooh yeah baby! This is MY kinda shit!"

Simmons was the first to regain consciousness after they had all been sucked into the giant hole.

"What the hell was that hole…thing?"

After walking around a bit looking for the other Reds, or anyone from Blood Gulch for that matter, he found Tex unconscious.

"Oh crap. What am I going to do now?"

"How about helping me get out of the street?" While Simmons had been thinking of what to do about his situation tex had gotten up and started looking around.

"OH CRAP! SHES AWAKE!"

"Hey I'm not gonna' kill you… yet."

"Well ummm… that's good to know. I guess. Do you know where anyone else is?"

"No. Why do you think I'm still here? _Are all the guys in that canyon dumbasses?" _Of course Tex whispered that last part forgetting the mic was still on.

"Not ALL of us. Just most. Anyways we should really start looking for the others."

"Ya know, we realllly don't have to."

"Why not?"

"They're all right behind you."

"Oh. That works too"

**(A/N) Lots of talking. But then again till they all meet up most of it will be. And trust me that's comin up real soon. If anyone has any pointers about what I should change let me know since I'm new at this.**


	4. ATTENTION

Okay little authors update here

Okay little authors update here. First off… WOW didn't even know anybody read this i just kinda wrote it and threw it up. Second, I really don't have any time to do this story at all (school, sports, yadda yadda,) so if anyone wants to umm "adopt it"? they can just send me an email or whatever. oh and if you do want to take it just copypaste the text cuz i deleted the files( oops)


End file.
